Dragon Ball RW
by goten is awesome
Summary: A Dragon Ball REwrite with plot elements remaining the same mostly but some are very different creating a whole new story to tell.


**A retelling of the entire dragon ball story made for reasons I don't know of yet. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT if I did then GT would not have been full of plot holes and the movies specifically 8, 9, 10 and the horror that is Bio-Broly would not have been made or would have been much better. All that belongs to Akira Toriyama, and TOEI studios. This will have changes some minor some being incredibly new.**

**  
**

Millions of light years from Earth is a planet named Vegeta. Well Actually it was named Plant but that is dull and boring so Vegeta took over when the Saiyans killed the Tuffels. Anyway on this planet lived a powerful race called Saiyans. These Saiyans were ruled by an incredibly powerful alien known as Frieza. Able to destroy entire planets with his finger Frieza was well known across the galaxy and was feared by almost all.

This day was far different from any other day for it was today that a saiyans baby named Kakarott was born while his father Bardock was on a mission with his team. King Vegeta is now talking to an unknown (for now) person begging to be spared.

"I will have no more discussion you piece of trash! You will die with your little son no matter how powerful he is!" From across the dark room a spear of light was shot into the unknown person while three troops went off to another room.

* * *

"Well that was simply pathetic! They didn't even stand a chance." A saiyans with odd hair said recalling the events that jut took place. "We didn't even need to transform." Another saiyans named Toma with spikier hair and a type of ponytail began to laugh. "It looks like well be getting a huge reward tonight. Just five more planets and if they are anything like this then Frieza will be extremely pleased." Next to him was a female Saiyan known as Fasha who was fighting with a smaller rat like creature over a piece of meat. Quickly getting annoyed a huge explosion was seen from miles away from a small ki-blast used on the little rat.

* * *

Meanwhile the Saiyan baby Kakarott would not stop crying and ended up making the child next to him cry as well. "Did you hear? Paragus's kid had a power level of 10,000! And at only an infant!" "What was Bardock's a 2?" "well it looks like this super child cant even handle a little crying he is crying now too." One of the soldiers held the "super child" and used a knife given to him by King Vegeta to kill the baby and throw him into the trash with his father.

"I was correct. The Saiyan race will have to be destroyed." "Let me take on Bardock! I'm itching for a fight! Go ahead Dodoria but be quick I want you both here to see the fire works. Now excuse me but the King is in need of a lesson."

* * *

"lets leave this joint" said Toma in a very bored way. The group had been flying around to make sure they cleaned their final planet and it was now boring. From the sky came a blue warrior in a saiyan outfit charging at Toma and another coming from the ground into Fasha. A third came from behind and knocked Bardock out cold. The last thing he heard was his teammates screams and an explosion.

"What happened? Where am I?" Bardock woke up to find the planet darkened. He went to search for his comrades and found all of them dead in a small crater. He then saw in his head Frieza attacking planet Vegeta and destroying it. He went back to where he had fallen and found a blue form with a head barely alive. I have given you the ability to see into the future. Use it wisely please. Frieza is an evil and powerful foe don't take him lightly." One last breath and he was dead.

Frieza was in his ship above the planet with a small orange ball in his finger tip. Every second it grew larger and larger until it was half the size of the planet. Bardock used a remaining ship to catch up and try to beat Frieza but when he was able to see the planet he saw nothing but an explosion and another space pod leaving Vegeta. Frieza was simply enjoying the devastation he just caused and was laughing like a child at an amusement park.

* * *

"Uh look at him! He was always so stupid. Well then let us go I have ten planets to destroy by the end of the day."

**Well not much. It is just an intro though.**


End file.
